onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Little John
}} Little John is a minor supporting character on Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He is one of Robin Hood's loyal Merry Men, who joins him on adventures to steal from the rich. He acts as a personal bodyguard to Hood's young son, Roland, looking out for him with great care. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Robin of Loxley joins together a gang of thieves known as the Merry Men, notoriously known for stealing in order to get by. One day, the Merry Men go to a poor farm where they steal a horse, which happens to be the farmer's only source of income. Robin encounters the farmer's daughter, Maid Marian, and feels guilty for stealing the horse. He ends up giving it back, along with one of his own to make up for his and the rest of the Merry Men's actions. Robin goes on to enter into a relationship with Maid Marian, but this doesn't blow over well with the Sheriff of Nottingham, who is not only Robin's arch-nemesis, but also Marian's former boyfriend. Robin and Marian eventually decide to get married, doing so in a church with all the other Merry Man - including Little John and Friar Tuck - there to see. Because of his new found life with the farmer's daughter, Robin decides to put his days of thievery behind him and goes into the tavern business, working to build a quiet life with the woman he loves. ("The Snow Queen"/"Heart of Gold") }} Unlike Robin, Little John is not as interested in giving up a life of thievery. He strives to get the Merry Men back together, even going as far as to hound Robin one day at his tavern about King Midas' carriage passing through Sherwood Forest. Robin refuses though, telling his dear friend that unless it's a drink he's after, the ex-thief will be of no use. This soon changes, however, for the Sheriff of Nottingham continues to pose as an enemy of Robin's, and he threatens his tavern business with a tax notice. If Robin is unable to come up with the money needed then he will be thrown in jail and Marian will be all alone. Robin makes a deal with Rumplestiltskin to retrieve the Elixir of the Wounded Heart for him, from Oz, but on this trip he winds up meeting Will Scarlet and gives him the elixir instead. Coming home emptyhanded, Robin has a change of heart; he gets the Merry Men together, including Little John, and they rob the Sheriff and give all the money he collected to the poor. Robin gets the gang back together, now wishing to only steal from the rich and give to the poor, and Marian joins him in the gang as they set out for a life in the forest. }} When Will Scarlet wishes to join Robin Hood's Merry Men, they give him a test robbery to see if he has what it takes. Little John, Friar Tuck and another Merry Man create a diversion on a road, where they pretend that Friar Tuck has injured his leg. A carriage, ridden by a wealthy man stops to help, and as they distract the driver, Will uses his stealing skills to take two bags of golden treasures. Later on, the men celebrate their successful robbery, mocking the look on the driver's face when he saw the "blood" on Friar Tuck's leg, which turns out to have been berries. After Will is initiate and officially becomes a Merry Man, he manages to convince Robin Hood to steal from Maleficent. The Merry Men go together and raid Maleficent's castle, however, they have strict instructions to only steal the gold and nothing more, as magic is something they don't involve themselves in. They manage to steal the gold, but Will sneaks a looking glass from the witches castle. As the Merry Men celebrate again, they receive a warning from Maleficent, stating that she wants her magical item back, not caring about the gold. The Merry Men are shocked that someone stole selfishly for themselves, and it's later revealed that Will was the thief. 'After the Curse' 'Season 3' }} As Baelfire searches through Rumplestiltskin's Dark Castle with Mulan and Robin Hood, Little John waits outside the room, keeping guard and looking after his leader's son, Roland. When Baelfire smashes something on the ground, Little John is alarmed and enters, questioning if everything is okay. Robin assures his friend that it is. Roland, who is peeking around Little John, sees his father and runs to him. Upon learning it Hood's son, Baelfire gets an idea on how to return to Neverland. Later that night, Little John gives Roland to Robin as he sets up his plan to summon Peter Pan's shadow. Little John leaves and the plan is a success. The next night, Little John joins Robin Hood and the rest of the Merry Men as they eat around a camp fire under the stars. There, Robin welcomes the warrior Mulan into their gang of thieves. For unknown reasons, Mulan is later seen to have left the Merry Men. ("New York City Serenade"/"The Bear King") 'Before the Second Curse' }} While traveling through the woods, Robin Hood finds Snow and Regina getting attacked by a flying monkey. He shoots it with an arrow, saving them. He notices Regina is injured, but she assures him she's fine and tells him to address her by "your majesty". He says a simple thank you would suffice, but she points out that they didn't ask for his help. Snow takes his hand and says she's grateful for the assistance. Robin introduces himself and then as Friar Tuck and Little John join them, he introduces them as well. Snow introduces herself in return, so Robin jokingly mentions a time when their faces were both on wanted posters side by side. Little John suspiciously asks why she's with the Evil Queen if she's Snow White. Regina is offended by this comment and asks for some respect...or at least restrain at the buffet, insulting his weight. Robin asks for her to excuse Little John, as he and the Merry Men spent many a day before the curse on the run from her Black Knights. Regina says she's sure they deserved it and then asks what the creature was. Robin says he doesn't know as they've never encountered the likes of it before. They suddenly hear the creature let out a screech in the distance, so Snow directs them back to the group, stating they need to warn them. }} The Evil Queen in the flesh, Regina, stands in a considerable distance from the Dark Palace, where we last saw her, admiring her old home as it stands protected by a cloaking spell that she herself did not cast. She does not look pleased. Belle walks nearby, accompanied by the Merry Men, as do the rest of the group members. Little Roland, Robin Hood's son, is seen walking as well, and Snow White walks alongside Red Riding Hood, as the hooded beauty tells her old friend that it seems like old times, except running with Regina and not from her. As the group walk, one of Zelena's flying monkeys attacks, thus leading the group to realize who they're up against. Regina turns the monkey into a stuffed animal, giving it to Roland as a new toy. Little John is present when the group discusses the witch, and Regina decides to go to her castle to lower the protective shield and get rid of the witch. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 3' }} After the Enchanted Forest is cursed again, Robin and his Merry Men end up in the reformed town of Storybrooke, Maine, with everyone having lost a year of their lives. He is seen hunting in the woods with his men and Little John is trying to use the crossbow he stole to do so. He ends up missing the turkey he had his eye on and begins chasing it, crossing the town line in the process. When he does so, he is carried away by a flying monkey, and found later with a large bite mark on his shoulder by David and Robin. They accompany him to the local hospital, but here, Little John sprouts and tail and turns into a flying monkey himself, before smashing through the window and flying through the night sky of Storybrooke. }} After Zelena kidnaps the newborn Charming baby, Emma, David, Regina, Hook, and Robin Hood go to the rescue. After defeating the witch, David goes to retrieve his child, but a flying monkey flies down to attack. Annoyed, David swings his sword at the beast, ready to behead it, but in a flurry of green smoke, it transforms back into Little John. David stops mid-swing, having nearly just decapitated a comrade, and Robin is delighted to be reunited with his old friend. With that sorted, David hands his sword to Little John and approaches his crying son to pick him up, staring gloriously into his face. Emma asks if the baby is okay and her father replies positively, commenting that he can handle anything, just like his big sister. Emma smiles, and she, Charming, John, Hook and Rumple walk towards the barn's exit, with Robin keeping his crossbow firmly aimed at the witch in case she makes a move. As they're doing so, however, Regina turns to her half-sister - pendant in hand - and tells her that she failed. The witch is locked up at the sheriff's station, but Rumple stops by that night, turns her to porcelain, and smashes her, killing her... or so everyone believed. 'Season 4' }} After scaring Storybrooke's newest resident, Elsa, the savior, Emma, along with David and Hook are sent running into the woods after the Ice Queen conjures up a snow monster, Marshmallow, to go after them. The trio find the Merry Men's camp where Little John, along with Robin and Marian are set up. Thinking he can stop the monster, Little John fires an arrow, despite Emma's warnings. He soon regrets this as it only made Marshmallow even more mad. Emma uses her magic, but to no avail, and the monster proceeds to knock her unconscious. The monster then lets out another icy roar which knocks back the rest of his adversaries, making them all unconscious as well - all but Marian. Regina soon arrives, however, and destroys Marshmallow, saving everyone's life. Before Emma can stop and talk to her, the formerly Evil Queen poofs herself away. }} Once obtaining blood that has the ability to give magic to his quill, the Author begins writing the villains their happy endings, just as he promised Rumplestiltskin. In his new story, entitled "Heroes and Villains," Isaac writes Zelena's happy ending to be that of her marrying Robin Hood, who is in fact Regina's true love. The bells wrung at Robin and Zelena's wedding are suppose to represent the ending of the story, so it's up to Emma and Henry to stop this. They convince Regina to crash the wedding, but she is stopped by Rumple, who has caught on to what is happening. He ends up stabbing her in a sword fight, and as Robin and Zelena exit the chapel after being pronounced married, they notice a dying Regina, and make their way over to her, followed by the wedding attendants, including Little John. Henry does indeed save the day, however, by taking some of Regina's blood for the quill, and he writes that Isaac's whole new story is entirely reversed. This sends everyone, including Little John, back home to Storybrooke. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5' }} The heroes return home from their quest to the Underworld but all isn't well: Hades is loose in Storybrooke and intent on ruling it alongside a redeemed but duped Zelena, all by the use of the Olympian Crystal, the only weapon capable of killing a God. It makes it so that the person whose beam it hits experiences no afterlife; they don't go to the Underworld or ascend Mount Olympus, but are simply wiped out of existence permanently with no hope of revival. As such, when it strikes Robin Hood, Regina is understandably devastated. While this does prompt Zelena to come to her senses and run Hades through with his own weapon, Robin remains forever gone, and a funeral is held for him the following day. Little John, Roland and the other Merry Men are all in attendance, with everyone placing a flower-decorated arrow on the archer's coffin as a symbol of their shared remembrance. }} Little John attends Robin Hood's wake with the rest of the Merry Men, but more trouble soon strikes town when Rumplestiltskin begins tethering all of Storybrooke's magic to the Olympian Crystal. Word of this gets out to the townspeople, and this is bad news for several groups of citizens, for they wish to return to their respective homes, but can't if there's no magic. Little John and the Merry Men are among one of these groups, wanting to return to their lives in Sherwood Forest now that Robin has passed away. They join Merida and the Camelot refugees in Main Street who question the heroes, but since not all of magic is gone just yet, Zelena is able to use the Apprentice's wand to open a portal for everyone to get home. As the Merry Men go through, Little John and Roland speak with Zelena; the former asks if it's not too big a deal they leave without telling Regina farewell, but the now-reformed witch assures them that Regina knows Robin would want Roland to grow up in Sherwood Forest. They themselves are among the last to go through, and once gone, Zelena prepares to close up the portal. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 313 01.png Promo 313 07.png Promo 313 08.png Promo 313 14.png Promo 422 41.png Promo 422 42.png Promo 422 43.png Promo 422 48.png Promo 521 23.png Promo 521 27.png Category:Minor Supporting Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Flying Monkeys Category:Merry Men